Continuing development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis, and modeling of bio-kinetic systems. In 1987-88 yr we advanced the SAAM/CONSAM extensions to allow for increases in the number of compartments, components, and adjustable parameters having previously accomplished the increase in the number of data points which can be used with the simulator. A "Unix (BSD 4.3)" version of SAAM29/CONSAM was implemented because of the number of users which have chosen to use this operating system and because of the anticipation of the conversion of the Laboratory of Mathematical Biology, to this standard operating system. A 75 compartment version of SAAM and CONSAM has been developed using these new tools and is presently being tested for errors. A version of CONSAM29 making use of a virtual terminal was developed for the VMS versions of the program. The 30+, C- language, subroutines which makeup the virtual terminal utilize the Plot-10 GKS Fortran bindings. This implementation necessitated the addition of a graph name characteristic to the CONSAM plot command. CONSAM and the virtual terminal are executed as separate independent processes in which information and control can be passed from CONSAM to the virtual terminal on the plot command. A compartmental model was developed to analyze the kinetics of distribution and metabolism of Norepinephrine. This model was used to accept the concept that the increase in plasma Norepinephrine concentration during sodium restriction in humans is not due to increases in sympathetic nervous activation as observed in rising from a supine position, but due to a decrease in the volume of distribution. This change in volume of distribution resulted in an apparent decrease in clearance rate as measured by the calculation of Metabolic clearence rate. Insulin deficiency in alloxan induced diabetes of the rabbit resulted in a decrease in Low Density Lipoprotein fractional catabolic rate and an increase in residence time. Plasm LDL Cholesterol decreases in diabetic rabbits.